


Jealousy

by Araglas



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II
Genre: Angst, Jealousy, M/M, may be considered a bad relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-24
Updated: 2015-12-24
Packaged: 2018-05-08 22:57:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5516375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Araglas/pseuds/Araglas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fenris needs to work on his jealousy issues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jealousy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [malignantillustrator (Vaud)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vaud/gifts).



> Secret Santa promt for Malignantillustrator. You wished for angst and/or smut. I tried to combine it, but It's more angst than smut. It's also more or less my first smut try so I hope it's not too awkward ^^"
> 
> I wish you merry christmas!

There were occasions when Fenris hated follwing Hawke around. Top of that list was not, as some might assume, the Bone Pit. Nor was it even the Gallows. No.

It was the fucking Blooming Rose.

Not only did some of the drunken suitors think he was up for sale, most of them kept one killer gaze away, but he was also ogled at with hungry eyes. Honestly though he highly disliked that, it wasn't the reason the warrior hated the brothel. After all, he was used to those sort of looks from time spent as a slave.  
No, the reason why Fenris hated to that place was the man who stood before him. Sweet, kind Anders always nice to everyone, even those who did not respect his personal space and thought he was one of the whores...

"Hey sweetie, how much are you charging?" A woman with long red hair and a face like she had hit a wall at some speed pressed herself against the healer, her hands wandering down to his ass.  
Fenris' eyes flashed when Anders just laughed and tried to explain that his services weren’t up for sale.

"A sweet and beautiful woman such as yourself doesn’t need to pay for sex, don't you think?" The healer gave her his most charming grin whereupon she giggled and blushed. "So I don't need to pay you then?" Her voice was a low seductive purr.

That was the moment, he snapped. The precise moment when the warrior couldn't stand it anymore.

With a snarl he stepped forward, grabbed her small wrist and pulled her from his mage. "He is mine! Go!"

"Easy Fen, don't hurt her" Anders put his hand on Fenris’ shoulder and smiled at her apologetically. "Like he said I'm unfortunately already taken, but I'm sure a lady like you can find someone else who isn't attached."

The redhead looked between both of them before retreating. Looking at Fenris with disgust, mumbling something about filthy knife-ears.  
"That was rude" Anders shook his and smiled at Fenris, but the on his lover’s face made the healer frown. "Don't listen to her, Fen."

"You should not encourage them. Just tell them to leave you alone." Possessively he pulled Anders close.  
The healer giggled and let Fenris embrace him. "You know I'm yours. They can't tempt me. No need to be jealous, though it it is cute." He winked at his lover, placed a chaste kiss on his lips and stepped away.

The warrior reluctantly released him. Sighing he looked around for Hawke but he was still speaking with the Madame of the Blooming Rose. Fenris whirled when he heard a surprised squeal from his beloved behind him. A big man, at least twice as wide and two heads taller than Fenris had grabbed his mage, seemingly unimpressed at the healer's struggle to free himself of the unwelcome hold. Fenris’ green eyes became dark and his markings flashed suddenly with an eerie blue light. He leaped forwards, pulled his lover away from the man and behind himself, before phasing his hand right into the man's chest. The human fell on his knees, eyes wide in surprise and pain.

"Fenris! Don't kill him! It's just a misunderstanding!"

His elf ears twitched at the distressed voice of his lover, as he worked through his rage. He pulled the man closer. "No means no. If you ever lay hands on him again you are dead!" The warrior let him go and turned to Anders, scanning him for injuries.  
  
"I didn't know that you are so possessive..." The healer replied, unsure how to feel. He was relieved that Fenris had rescued him from the harassment but he was worried that the elf had nearly killed the man.

"I am not being possessive, just protective." Fenris scowled. "Let’s leave" he grabbed Anders' hand and led him outside of the brothel.

Outside Anders pulled his hand away. "What just happened in there?"  
"I saved you from that ogre" Fenris turned to him with a stern expression.  
"I'm sure it was just a misunderstanding. We could have handled it without violence!"  
Fenris’ ears dropped as he gazed upon his lovers angry expression

"Maybe but... I thought he hurt you. Just the thought someone could harm you... I can not even describe how it pains me..."

Anders gaze softened. "Aww Fen sometimes you are just too cute." He pulled the smaller man into a chaste kiss that soon deepened. Anders smiled into the kiss and Fenris slowly pushed him backwards till the mage was pressed against the wall. Gasping he broke the kiss. The healer moaned when the elf started to caress his neck with his lips

"Fen someone will catch us!"

"I do not care" Fenris murmured against the sensitive skin between the ear and neck. Despite the warrior’s gauntlets, his hands were gentle on his lover‘ body .  
The mage giggled softly. A giggle that then turned into a low moan as a skilled hands stroked Anders’ through his robes. Soon all concerns vanished. His own hands wandered to Fenris breeches and opened them.

Fenris paused momentarily to remove his gauntlets. "Grease" he demanded with a low voice. Anders complied immediately. In less that a minute Fenris had raised Anders' robes up and gently slipped one finger into his lover.  
  
It was fortunate the healer did not wear breeches nor smalls. A habit he picked up at from his time in the Circle when trysts were quick and rushed by necessity.

The blonde moaned and put one leg around Fenris' hip to allow better access. Soon, Fenris had finished his preparations. Anders couldn’t help but admire his lovers strength, as the elf picked the human up as if Anders weighed nothing. The blonde muffled his moan as Fenris pushed inside him by kissing the elf hungrily.

The warrior held his lover secure, savouring the feeling as the elf’s cock slid inside. Fenris paused, allowing the healer to adjust, and then he started thrusting, slow and deep.

It didn't take long for them to reach their peak, just in time as Hawke finally left the brothel and found them as they were rearranging their clothes.

"There you are! One moment you were in there and the next you vanished, I already thought..." He blinked perplexed as he noticed Anders' red face and Fenris' red ears. "Did you just... here? Maker..." He shook his head. "I got my information, let's go."

~~  
~~

Fenris had always anjoyed going to the Hanged Man for cards night. It was nice to spend time with his friends without being interrupted by spiders, Tal-Vasoth, carta members, dragons or other things that needed to be killed. Sitting with them, playing cards, listening to their stories or watching them as they joked with each other felt like finally having a family.

But in the last few weeks it had gotten harder to enjoy it. Watching Anders interact with others was hard for the elf, who never before had noticed what a tactile person his lover was. He was always touching the people he spoke with. Touching their hands, arms, shoulders, backs. Always innocent just showing that he was there, that he cared that he was 'in touch' with them. Fenris felt like climbing the walls as his jealousy grew. Thankfully, he was able to control it as long as it only occurred with their friends. They all knew that the healer was his lover and even Isabela understood to not hit on him.The problem was that Anders behaved like this with everyone.

For twenty minutes at least, Anders had been speaking to one of his regular patients at the other table. Fenris was watching him laugh and joke with the man, watching as the healer continuisly touched him briefly  
_~He does not know, what he is doing to me~_ The elf drank some of his ale, brooding.  
"Hey Fenris, everything ok?"  
The warrior blinked and turned his head towards Hawke.  
"Everything is fine, thank you"  
"Are you sure Broody? You’re staring daggers at the other table..."  
"Yes!" Exasperated he looked back at his mage, who once again laughed at something the man was saying. Fenris eyes narrowed.

Ten minutes later he couldn't hold it in anymore. He drank the last of his drink and stood, slowly walking to the other table. He attemped to smile at the man, trying to be polite but he could not help it as the smile morphed into a grimace instead.  
"Excuse us Serah, we are heading home now. Come Anders."  
Bewildered the healer saw up. "But..."  
"Now" He looked pointedly at his lover.  
Anders exchanged glances with the other man and smiled apologetically.  
"I'm sorry time flies. I wish you a good night." A little stiff, he stood up, throwing an unhappy gaze at Fenris but went out without making any fuss.

Outside he took Fenris by his arm and pulled him into a backstreet.  
"What was that? You made me look like a naughty child!"  
"You belong to me not to that scum!"  
"He is a friend nothing more and you know it! Why can't you trust me?"  
"All eyes are always on you. Do you not see it? They want you!"  
"You are exaggerating wildly, it's all in your mind! Get your jealousy under control, understood?"

"I am not..." Fenris paused and took in a deep breath. "I am sorry. It is just... all those years I was a slave, I had nothing… and now I have you and there is nothing I am more afraid of than loosing you..." He took a step closer, carefully caressing his lover’s cheek . "I love you so much..."  
Anders sighed and opened his previously folded arms, leaning into the touch. "I can understand that. But you can't hide me away from everyone. I'm yours but I'm still a free man."  
"And I would not want you any other way" Fenris stepped even closer and kissed his mage.  
The healer melt into the kiss. He thew his arms around the lithe elf and pulled him close, deepening the kiss. Moments later they broke apart. "Maybe we should take this somewhere else?" He purred into the sensitive elven ear, nibbling softly on it, chuckling when his warrior moaned.

Hand in hand they walked back to Fenris' mansion. Once there they set aside their weapons and Fenris hugged his mage from behind, nuzzling his face against the spot where his neck joined his back, breathing in his smell of elfroot, sandalwood and something uniquely Anders.  
Anders leaned back into the embrace. It was such a heart-warming feeling to be held like this. Secure and loved. He could forgive anything just to be held like that. "Let's go to bed."  
Fenris placed sweet kisses at the neck of the healer.  
"I want you."  
He stood on his tiptoes to nibble on the blonde's ear.  
"Yes" Anders melted at that sensation. Clinging on each other they managed to get to the bedroom without falling or crashing.

Once there the warrior let go of the mage.

"Strip" he command with his low and deep rumbling voice, stepping forward to their bed and sat down, watching.

Anders grinned seductively then he started to hum a tune and moved enticingly to its beat. First he pulled his hair tie and ruffled his hair, knowing how much Fenris loved his golden strands. Later he started to unbuckle the strappings of his outer robe, his hips moving in seductive slow circles. Once all straps were open, Anders turned away and slowly let the robe slide down his shoulders. Allowing only his elbows to hold the clothes up, Anders turned back to his love, throwing the outer robe aside. He smiled sweetly, when he noticed that Fenris followed every move with his eyes. The healers nimble fingers opened the lacings of the plain white cotton under robe he wore so that the the leather reinforced outer robe would not irritate his skin. Anders bathed in the look Fenris gave him, when finally skin was showing. Fenris’ gaze expressed his love, desire and admiration, it felt like the healer's skin was on fire and his stomach full of butterflies. He had never believed someone would look at his scarred body like it was a treasure. He had never believed that someone could overlook the 'APOSTATE' burned on his shoulder blades he got after his fifth escape attempt. Or the 'whore' that was carved in his lower back. Instead of being disgusted Fenris had nothing other than praise on his lips.

When Anders was naked Fenris stood up.  
"Undress me."  
Eagerly the healer stepped forward and followed the command. In their bedroom Anders liked nothing more than submitting himself to the elf, knowing that his lover would never do something that Anders wouldn't want. With secure fingers opened the clasps of Fenris' Armor, setting it aside, then stripping the warrior out of his tunic. After it was gone, Anders sank elegantly on his knees. He looked up with a smug grin before he folded his hands behind his back and leaned forward to open the lacings only with his teeth.  
Fenris groaned at the sight, his hands tangled in the blond strands, pushing Anders' face for a moment into his groin. The warrior was already hard and now feeling the hot breath of his lover through his breeches was almost too much.

Anders nuzzled against the stiff hardness underneath the layer of clothes, inhaling the deep musk of the elf's want, waiting until the pressure against his head disappeared. He closed the gap between himself and his lover so he could continue his work to open the lacings with his teeth. Only after they were open, did he use his hands to push the breeches down. After Fenris stepped out of them, Anders looked up questioningly...

"Use your mouth"  
Anders held the delectable cock with his right hand at its base and leaned forward, kissing the head, then playfully licking it quickly, three or four times before he closed his lips around the head sucking, savouring the slightly salty flavour.

They had played this game easily a thousand time since they had been together but every time it felt like the first time.

With a wet pop Anders released the head, licking instead from the base to the top and back, then again to the top, before swallowing the erection whole. Fenris' cock was the perfect length to put it entirely in Ander's mouth without making him gag. Anders hummed approvingly as Fenris grabbed his hair harder and started to thrust slowly into his mouth, the elf breathed hard, sometimes letting out a moan but otherwise he stayed mostly silent.  
A few minutes later the warrior pulled out. He pulled Anders on his feet and brushed with his thumb some salvia out of the healer's mouth, admiring the wet, red lips.

"Lay on your back on the bed."

Anders nodded and followed the order.

~~  
~~  
  
Four weeks ago Fenris had decided that it was time for Anders to finally move in with him. The blonde slept already almost every night with him and - so Fenris reasoned further - if Anders would move in for good he could use is former personal space in the clinic for two more cots.

Not that Anders needed an excuse to move in with his beloved. Who wouldn't want to make himself a home with the person he loved most? It was something he had always dreamed of but thought he could never have. Also he hoped that it would maybe help Fenris with his jealousy, which sometimes got out of control.

From that point on then they were truly inseparable. Fenris refused to go to any errands with Hawke if Anders wasn't with them and used all his free time to guard Anders at his clinic or even help with the mage underground. The healer found it a little strange but on the other hand also so adorable, feeling warm and safe with his love by his side.

It was a rather busy day today. Winter brought all the typical diseases.

Fenris stood in one corner so he was not in the way and took a good look at everything. He had always had mixed feelings when observed at the clinic. One part of him was incredibly proud of his lover because of his skills, his kindness and his concern for everybody. But another part of him hated the attention Anders got and gave others. Every smile, every too friendly banter or every touch that wasn't healing made Fenris squirm.

When a new patient arrived he instantly gained the attention of the warrior. The young man was obviously no Darktowner and could also possibly be from the lower class of Hightown. Someone that shouldn't even know that the healer existed. Fenris narrowed his eyes and watched him carefully as the stranger approached his lover. They exchanged some words the elf couldn't hear before the rather good looking human laid on the last free cot for Anders to examine him. Several minutes later The blonde told his patient something whereupon the man jumped up, hugged him stormy and kissed Anders on his cheek.

Fenris' eyes flashed and he stormed forward without caring whom he bumped into it. He grabbed the stranger’s arm, with so much force that his wrist snapped. "Do not touch the mage" he snarled while the man cried out in pain.

Anders pushed the warrior away.  
"Have you lost your mind? Stand down!"  
Furious he pointed to the corner from which the elf had come, before he took the man's hand his.  
"I'm so, so sorry" Anders' hand started to glow green while he was healing the broken wrist. "Please come back early tomorrow, then we will start the therapy." When the man was gone, Anders shot an angry gaze at the warrior who had returned in his corner looking like an angry kicked puppy before the healer worked hard to heal every other patient at least enough to justify to send them home for today.

An hour later the clinic was empty.

Still furious as hell Anders finally turned to his lover who looked now rather uncomfortable, knowing that he had messed up.  
"What by Andraste's tits did you think you were doing?"  
"He kissed you!" Fenris shifted nervously. He had never seen Anders this angry before.  
"He just thanked me because I told him, that I could heal him, while every other healer he asked told him that he would die within the next year! And what did you? You broke his wrist!"  
"I... I didn't know..."  
"And even if you did, you would have done the same! You're just so insanely jealous! I can't put up with that anymore!"

Fenris ears dropped and his eyes went big. "What... do you mean?"

"I mean" Anders heart beat fast and painfully as he took a deep breath. _~I can't believe it myself...~_ "That I’m breaking up with you. I can't live like this. You hurt an innocent patient just because he was happy and thankful..."  
"Nonono please do not do that! I love you! You are my everything, my life, my soul..." He took a step closer, reaching after the man he loved more than anything else, but Anders stepped away, eyes watering. "And I love you, but I can't go on like that..."  
"I can change, please..." Again Fenris stepped closer. He, too, had tears in his eyes.  
"Go. Tomorrow I will get my things" Anders turned away, his shoulders started to shiver while he was trying to suppress a sob.  
Fenris felt like he was trapped in a crushing prison. _~It cannot be... It must not be...~_ He laid his hand on the healer's shoulder, trying to comfort him and change his mind but Anders just shrugged it off. "Go already you fool!"

"I... please tell me first, where you will sleep tonight. I hope not here."  
Anders shrugged again.  
"I suppose that Hawke has a free guestroom."

Again Fenris felt jealousy rise, but he fought it back. After all was it the reason for his loss. "Can I walk you there?"  
The healer whirled around and pushed Fenris backwards, his face a mask of anger and hurt.  
"Are you insane? Do you really think I want you to walk me anywhere right now? I want you to GO! Leave me alone! I'm done with you!"  
Each word Fenris winced as under beatings. "I... sure, I'm sorry" He turned around and fled, leaving Anders behind who fell on his knees, crying.

Anders didn't know how long he sat there, his arms wrapped around himself and crying, but at there came a point he just couldn't find the strength for it anymore. Slowly he stood on his feet, brushing his last tears away. His eyes and throat were sore and he was incredibly thirsty. Numb he looked around at his clinic and decided to leave everything as it was. Anders left it, secured it with a magic spell before he went to the near entrance to Hawke's estate. A long time ago the other mage had given him a key, in case he needed to hide. Since then Anders always had it on him.

Soon after his arrival in the foyer, Bodahn took him and brought him to Hawke in his library.

"Maker Anders, what happened?" dismayed he looked at his fellow mage, before turning to his servant. "Please fetch Orana and tell her to make tea and bring it here, with some cookies."

The dwarf nodded and left.

Hawke led Anders to one of his armchairs. Feeling that his guest needed some comfort, he sat himself at the armrest and pulled Anders in an embrace.  
The healer let everything happen too upset to talk. He nuzzled his cheek against Hawke's strong chest, inhaling his soothing smell. It seemed like he had just bathed not long ago, he smelled like bath oil and fresh washed clothes. With those the strong arms around him, the blonde felt safe and protected.

They sat in silence, with only the cackling of the fire in the fireplace breaking the silence until Orana brought tea and cookies and left again.

"Drink something, please. Also Orana’s cookies are the best" he rubbed Anders back encouragingly.  
Slowly the healer moved away from Hawke and the cup, savouring the warmth of the tea before drinking some of the sweet warm liquid. Soon he felt good enough to nibble at a cookie, staring at the fireplace.

Hawke took also one cup, watching his guest thoughtfully. "Anders... what happened?" his voice was soft and careful.  
Anders took another sip, before he put the cup away. "I... broke up with Fenris."  
Surprised Hawke raised his eyebrows. After a short pause he asked cautiously. "I thought you were so happy?"  
The healer stayed silent for some time, then he nodded, shook his head and nodded again.  
"We were... most of the time. But Fenris... he is sometimes so jealous."

Hawke started to rub Anders back again in slow circles.  
"Why today? I mean he was surely jealous before, so what happened?"  
"Today I had a seriously ill patient. All healers he had visited before told him that he would die within a year. He asked around and found me as his last resort. After examined him I told him that I could heal him. He was so grateful, that he hugged me and kissed my cheek... Fenris intervened and broke his wrist. The man was just grateful!" The blonde shivered again. "It wasn't the first time Fenris got violent because of jealousy..."

"That... sounds sadly exactly like Fenris. I don't want to be insensitive, but why is this time a reason to break up but not the first time he got violent?"  
It was the first time since Anders arrived that he looked in Hawke' face. "You want to accuse me of that?"  
"What? No, I just try to understand the dynamics so I can help you." He smiled kindly.

Anders watched him searchingly before he looked away again.  
"The very first time was when we were at the Blooming Rose. A big man held me against my will. Fenris nearly killed him. I was so shocked, but then... I don't know what the man would have done to me and Fenris had listened to me when I told him to let go... And he told me afterwards that he feared that someone would hurt me... Maker talking about it… it sounds so much worse, I'm a horrible person to let him sway me this easily..." He hid his face in his hands.

"Rubbish!" Hawke reached out and pulled the healer's hands away and looked him into the eyes so he could see how seriously he meant it. "He rescued you and was willing to kill for your honour. It's romantic. If it would have happened to me I sure as hell would have been swayed too. You are a good person."  
Anders watched his friend with surprise, feeling relieved at his reassurance.  
"Yeah... Fenris is good at this whole protector thing. It's a part why I love him so much." For a moment he smiled because of the thought but then it vanished and he felt sad and hurt again.  
It ached in Hawkes heart seeing his friend this heartbroken.

"Is there a way for him to make this right?"  
Anders sighed as his heart broke.  
"I'm not sure he can. I know he loves me as much as I love him, maybe even more. And I understand that his jealousy is a because of his past as a slave , but as long as he can't manage to get rid of it I can't be with him. I don't want to fear of the well-being of all my friends and patients just because we get too friendly. I also don't want to over think each of my actions because he might interpret them wrong... But honestly I'm not sure I can live without him again... I need him, I need his love, I need the way he looks at me... I'm doomed..."

Hawke pulled him close and embraced him again. "We will work this out. If he loves you half as much as we both think, I'm sure that he can overcome his jealousy. But I think you were right breaking up. He needs some time alone. If you go right back to him, nothing will change. We just need to explain it to him. And I think it would be best, if you live as long as it takes here with me. You shouldn't be alone."  
"Thank you, but don't you think it makes it harder for him, if I live here?"  
"Yeah I think so, but it will also provide a greater incentive."

"Alright. Can you hold me a while?"  
"Sure, whatever you need."

~~  
~~

Nearly eleven months and three failed reunion attempts had passed. Nearly eleven months in which Fenris worked hard on his jealousy and anger issues. There were moments he thought, he could never be a better person. Moments when he thought everything was in vain and not worth the trouble. But then Fenris thought of Anders' warm smile, of the spark of happiness in his eyes every time Fenris had kissed him. He thought of how good his lover tasted and smelled, how it felt to touch and savour his body... And the warrior remembered why he wanted to change.

 

~

 

Now he came once more to Hawke's estate to pick up Anders. Fenris brought a bouquet of flowers with him, which not only looked lovely and smelled so prettily, but would also be able to be used for potions once they were dried.

Bodahn let him in and went to announce the elf while Fenris waited nervously in the entrance hall, fidgeting with the flowers he held in his hands.  His ears perked up when he heard steps coming closer. Suddenly he stood completely still, the bouquet forgotten in his left hand pointing towards the floor, his eyes transfixed on Anders walking down the stairs, his heart drumming in his ears. It wasn't like Andes looked any different to the last time the warrior had seen him, but it had been four months since their last break up and three months since they had agreed to  not see each other at all until Fenris was able to manage his jealousy issues. Anders smile was gorgeous, but even without it the mage was stunning.

 

After Bodahn announced Fenris, Anders stood and left the library. He walked quickly but quietly in direction of the stairs and stopped at the balustrade to watch his lover. Seeing how nervously the elf shifted his weight on his feet, scratching his calf with his foot, fidgeting with the flowers and straighting his clothes was just too endearing. The mage was also anxious. Their last break up had been hard and painful, but he still wanted Fenris back. After three months without any contact,  Anders was starved for the warriors attention and closeness. When the blonde stepped onto the first step it creaked  and the elf looked up, suddenly completely still. Anders breath hitched at the way Fenris looked at him, in complete awe and reverence bringing an involuntary smile to the mages lips.  Nobody, not even Karl had ever looked at him like that.

He  decended the stairs quickly. Both of them  looking only at each other, unaware of anything else. They were barely separated by a few steps when a voice demanded their attention.

 

"Anders! Anders wait." Neither of them had noticed Hawke's appearance until he spoke, turning in unison toward their friend. "Please come here for a moment, I want to say goodbye properly."

Anders exchanged a longing glance with Fenris before he went to Hawke. "I would have come to you to say goodbye before we left , Hawke.", he explained quietly.

"Yeah sure. I just wanted to..." The black haired man pulled Anders into a kiss.

 

Fenris closed his fists, but stayed still, his eyes transfixed on them both, his heart crushed from his fears coming true. When Anders announced that he would move in with Hawke till Fenris was able to hold his temper this was Fenris' greatest fear. Knowing that there had been a time when Anders  had a crush on their leader. Maker, surely anyone of their band of misfits had had a crush on hawke at some point in their journey. The  Ferelden was cunning, handsome, funny, loyal and easy to be friends with. Fenris himself had had a crush on him for a while. Hawke had been the first human who had stood up for him, an elf, a slave. Forcefully the warrior took deep breaths, remembering the mantra Sebastian had taught him. _~Anders loves me and only me. If he needs help, he will give me a sign. Anders loves me and only me. If he needs help, he will give me a sign...~_ Slowly he managed to breath away the urge to crush Hawke's bones and some of his tension left his body.

 

Anders was totally stunned and went rigid in Hawke's arms. _~What...~_ A few minutes passed before the blonde finally came to himself. He pushed the bigger man back and slapped him hard across  the face. "How dare you to kiss me! You of all people should know who my heart belongs to! We are friends nothing more."

The impact of the slap had Hawke's head turned to the right side, his cheek burning red. Quietly laughing he rubbed it and turned to face Anders again, who raised his hand again furious seeing Hawke laughing. The other mage held his hands up. "Forgive me, it was just a test." He looked at Fenris. "Well done, it seems like this time you finally mastered your temper. Keep him  safe  and treasured like he deserves."

"I will."

He turned back to Anders. "I didn't want to see you broken again. The last time was hard enough..."

Anders gaze softened but he felt still angry. "I understand why you did what you did, but I do not approve. Never play with us again."

"I will not, I promise. And now go." The black haired waved them away. "You can get your things tomorrow, but for  now enjoy your date."

The healer nodded, went to Fenris, smiling brightly at him. "I'm proud of you." He took his hand.

"Anything to have you back, amatus. I am here for you." He finally gave him the bouquet. Anders took it and smelled on it. "Aw thank you." He pressed a chaste kiss on Fenris' lips "Let's go, love."

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly this wasn't my first idea but the first didn't play out as I wanted so I made a complete new one, I hope you liked it :3  
> ~~  
> For all my reader who might think leaving comments/kudos on my storys would be weird/creepy/stalking be assured it is not but really appreciated! I love to know if you liked what I write and also if you find errors you want to tell me, just do :3 Every comment/kudo is awesome!


End file.
